Strange Meetings
by Black Eyes White Magician
Summary: Yuriy decided it had decisively been a bad idea to follow Kai. He should listen to Sergei more often. Sequel of Sand. Team Neoborg meets another familiar team.


Hi everyone! This is the sequel of Sand but you don't have to read it to understand this one.

I finally ended to watch g-revolution and I remembered why I wasn't really fond of it. . . This is why it took me a while to end up writing this. Bitterness aside, I actually wanted to write an angsty sequel but the characters decided to act on their own way. Rei and Kai are not really the protagonist here but they will still show up. Forgive my stupid attempt at humor and my almost ignoring canon.

Hope you enjoy! :)

ps: I will use the original names since I grow up with those

ps2: English is not my first language

* * *

"Where did you get those?"

Kai put on quickly his shirt, hiding the marks on his shoulders.

"Training."

Yuriy raised an eyebrow.

Something smelled fishy here, and it wasn't Sergei's socks. One didn't get that kind of scratches because of Beyblade training but Yuriy decided to not press. Nothing good happened when someone tried to force Hiwatari Kai to talk.

Once he was ready, Yuriy left their room and went to the hotel restaurant where Sergei and Boris were already making breakfast. Kai had already left to who knew where.

Yuriy took place at the table and slowly sipped his tea thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking about?" Boris asked him.

"Kai. . . Something is fishy about him."

Boris smirked. "And you only noticed it now?"

Yuriy refrained to roll his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Well," Sergei started with a raspy voice, speaking probably for the first time that morning.

Yuriy looked at him, annoyed. "Well, what?" he prompted as Sergei kept eating.

"I noticed something strange too," he said, stuffing his mouth with a piece of toast.

Boris cursed impatiently. "Then, come on speak!"

Sergei finished eating his toast before he continued, getting more on his teammates' nerves. "I saw his launcher on his nightstand yesterday," he said finally.

"That's it?! Didn't you think that maybe the maniac has more than one?" Boris said, clearly not enthusiast with Sergei's revelation.

But Yuriy knew better and shook his head.

That launcher had been made a long time ago -before Kai had joined them- by the Professor of the BBA team and Yuriy doubted that Kai would replace it with something else. Not only because it was specifically made for Dranzer but also because, even though Kai was cold as a Siberian night, Yuriy knew that deep inside his heart Kai was still attached to his old team.

His match against the American boy and the way he watched Kinomiya and Rei Kon's fights were a clear sight of it. Not that Yuriy cared about it. He only needed Kai to reach the final. The only thing he wanted was that Kai didn't get distracted and lose his focus.

Yuriy ended to drink his tea as he thought about what to do.

"We should follow him," Boris spoke up, cracking his fingers. "And then questioning him."

"That's stalking, Boris," Sergei said. "And I doubt Kai will answer to any questions."

Boris groaned. "It's not stalking if they don't know."

"I don't think this is the definition of stalking," Sergei retorted. "And I also doubt your questioning would be legal either."

Sergei had gotten the oddest results from the therapy they had all done after the Abbey affair, while Boris. . . well, let's just say that he knew now that killing people wasn't fine.

Yuriy cleared his throat and stopped his friend's futile argument. "Sergei is right," Yuriy started, "Kai will never give us answers. . . but," Yuriy smirked, his smile looked like those of the Cheshire cat. "It's not like we can't still have our own answers."

Boris grinned back and Sergei just sighed.

"This will not end well."

They got into action that very same day. After a very hard afternoon training and a quick dinner Kai left them as usual but this time the Neoborg team was ready to follow him.

It wasn't difficult to keep track of the Dranzer Beyblader without being seen, after all, they had been trained for this kind of things. Maybe the one who had more difficulty was Sergei with his big build, but he knew how to take advantage of his surroundings and blend into the crowd.

"Where the hell is he going?" Boris hissed after fifteen minutes of following.

Sergei shrugged. "I'm not familiar with this city."

"Don't get distracted," Yuriy reprimanded them.

Kai had his hands inside his pockets as he made his way through the streets. His figure didn't give anything away. Yuriy frowned. There was something he was missing.

They were on one of the main streets of the city before Kai changed suddenly pace and entered in what Yuriy supposed was an alley. They carefully followed Kai around the corner and Yuriy stopped on his track when there was no more sight of him.

 _He can't have got too far,_ Yuriy thought.

The alley was small, there were just some dumpsters and (Yuriy gritted his teeth) a very familiar Chinese Beyblader team coming from the opposite direction.

"Oh, look, a pack of kitties without their leader," Boris whistled. "Did you perhaps get lost?"

The black-haired boy (What was his name? Lai? Rai? Well, Yuriy didn't care) gritted his teeth and took a step forward but the pink haired girl stopped him.

"It's not worth it, Lai," she told to him, but she still sent a vicious glare at Boris. She had guts, Yuriy had to give it to her.

"Cats don't have packs," Sergei uttered unnecessarily.

Boris dropped his amused face to glare at him. "Did you eat an encyclopedia this morning?"

"It's worrying when people like you know words like encyclopedia," the green haired kid interfered. "And even know what it is."

"You should worry about yourself, shorty," Boris replied childishly and started a glaring contest with the kid.

Yuriy was starting to feel a headache for the high rate of idiocy that surrounded him. It had decisively been a bad idea to follow Kai. He should listen to Sergei more often.

"I'm hungry," the big boy of the White Tigers team whined. "Can we go back to the hotel now, Mao?"

"You just ate half an hour ago, Gao," the girl said, annoyed.

"Enough!" Yuriy shouted. "Why are you here?!" he asked even though he didn't actually care.

"That's none of your business," Lai said, crossing his arms.

"Exactly," Mao added, "and we could ask you the same question."

Yuriy jutted his chin. "Fine, then get out of our way."

"No, you get out of our way," the kid replied, taking out his Beyblade, but the big boy pulled him back.

"Stay out of it, Kiki."

"That's right," Boris said, closing a fist. "Take his advice and stay out of _our_ way."

There was a metallic sound coming from a dumpster and Yuriy, and as well Lai stared at it curiously before they shared a look and glared back at each other.

Yuriy had enough of this band of losers and would gladly teach them some lesson but they couldn't get in trouble in the tournament for picking a fight outside. They had already lost a lot of time in vain and who knew where Kai was now.

"Let's go," Yuriy told his teammates. Sergei and Boris nodded, even though the latter reluctantly but he knew better than to argue with his captain in front of other people.

"After all, or better, _maybe_ this will not be the last time we will face them," Yuriy said, giving Lai a provocative look.

The Chinese Blader's brows bumped together in a deeper scowl and he inhaled deeply, clearly holding himself back.

"You can bet on it!" the girl replied. "And you will regret to have met the fury of the Black Lion."

Yuriy arched a sly brow. "We shall see," he snickered. Wanting the final word, Yuriy turned around and walked away, followed by his two teammates.

To hell with Kai and his stupid fishy behavior. Yuriy decided to go back to the hotel. With his luck he would probably meet those clowns of the Spanish Team or someone worse if he continued his research.

Yuriy wondered for a moment why Kon Rei wasn't with his team but he discarded the thought quickly. He had enough of those Chinese Beybladers. He couldn't wait to go to sleep and forget about this stupid encounter.

* * *

They hadn't planned to meet in this alley.

Rei had been trying to throw his friends out of his tail when he noticed he had been followed but he had been caught off guard after he had turned around the corner and had been face to face with Kai. He had met Kai's wide eyes and for a moment they had stared at each other before Kai had caught his arm and dragged him into a dumpster.

Someone would call it romantic to find each other on the same alley but Rei just called it bad luck, especially when the two antagonist teams had met and started to argue right away.

Rei wanted to stop them but Kai held him back.

"Don't worry," he whispered to his ear. "They know better than get in trouble."

Rei doubted it and couldn't help but sigh in relief when his and Kai's team finally departed.

"This was very close," he whispered. He wrinkled his nose and grimaced. The dumpster had been empty but it smelled horrible.

"How did you know it was empty?"

"I didn't."

Rei gave Kai a horrified look.

"It worked," Kai said with a half-hearted shrug.

"I will need a long shower after we get out of here."

"You still will have needed it anyway."

Rei shook his head at the implication and tried to get out of the dumpster, but Kai pulled him back by the waist.

"Kai, we can't stay here."

Kai kissed his neck from behind and Rei shivered, almost letting himself go, but there was no way he would stay in this stinky place to do. . . stuff.

"Kai. . ."

Kai's hand went inside Rei's jacket, going to tease his skin with warm fingers.

"Yeah?"

"We have to go."

Kai hmphed. ". . . Fine, but first." He bit Rei's neck and Rei jerked away from his slumber.

 _"_ _Kai!"_

"This is for the scratches you left me last time. After all, it is because of those if we got in a dumpster."


End file.
